


Get Lost

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Empath!Reader, F/M, I made weird inclinations, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, but only triangle-ish, lol, mutant!reader, who everyone loves dearly and would kill for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: I was a mutant that possessed unusual abilities. Because both my parents were mutants, I was born able to feel the emotions of people around me, sequencially, somehow it granted me sight to their lives, and sometimes visions of what their future. And as of late, I find that there is a development within me that is hinting I have more than one power.Through all the pain and sorrow I've felt among others, none nearly compares to the man I've come across at a bar, a man who knows what loneliness means, a man who heals only to be broken again, a man much older than me, but the said man that is my soulmate.





	1. Who D'Faq R Ye?

**Author's Note:**

> I COMPLETELY MANGLED THE TIMELINE FOR PLOT REASONS OKAY  
> THE WOLVERINE IS ALREADY CASED IN ADAMANTIUM  
> BUT IT'S 1982  
> ERIK AND CHARLES ARE OLD BUT NOT THAT OLD  
> AND READER IS A JUST TURNED 20 YEAR OLD JUVENILE DELINQUENT

_you think you're tough, kid?_  

__

_so did the trees before I cut 'em down._

* * *

_"Can I help you?"_ a voice growled after the person who owned it slammed his drink on the surface before him, causing a shiver run down my spine. The tone the man used was salty and the kind one who did not _want to help_ would use. He didn't even look my way, so a foolish part of me thought he really wasn't even talking to me. That was until he moved his head, a fraction of a fraction, and raised a brow that was by my side.

His eyes darted to me and I immediately turned away, turning to the full bottle of beer in my hand. I released it and I grabbed my coat, deciding to abandon mission and run to the door. The man turned back to his drink and downed it, _"That's what I thought."_

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

What kind of idiot does that?

Gosh, professor's going to kill me.

 

I sped through the street, succumbing to the idea of just running so that I'd get as far away from here as I can. What the hell was I thinking would happen anyway, he'd be a softie, _he'd braid my hair?_ **Stupid!**

Finally, I was back at the mansion. I snuck in and kept mentally singing Hungry Like A Wolf by Duran Duran in hopes _you-know-who_  doesn't find me.

 _"Come to my office."_ I heard an abrupt voice disrupt my jam session, causing me to jump and squeal at the wind.

 _Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad._ **BAD.**

I huffed in defeat, cause again, what did I expect? If he really wanted to find me, he'd find me anyway.

"You called, professor?"

He turned to me as I stepped into his office, "You were playing a song in your head too loudly."

I kept a calm face, _"It's a nice song..."_

Charles tilted his head to the side and connected his fingers, his elbows propped on the desk in front of him. I clenched my jaw and started singing the intro of Billie Jean by Michael Jackson.

The man whined, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He turned his head away at the sound I was producing mentally. He called my name once but I was having none of it. He called my name twice but I was blasting _BUT SHE SAYS I AM THE ONE_ in the speakers of my mind. He called my name one more time, sterner, more determined and I finally sighed, spilling the beans, "OKAY BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

He sighed, "We've talked about this."

"Yeah, but he's my _soulmate!"_

"And yet you've told me he frightens you."

"It's the good kind though, the kind where you're just really nervous that you think you're about to puke."

He worded my name out slowly.

"Fine. Okay. Maybe he does frighten me a bit because of how he looks. But that's just me talkin', he would never hurt me!"

The man sighed and made his way towards me on his wheelchair. I scowled at him and crossed my arms, "He wouldn't, professor! He's my soulmate."

"I know this," he nodded. "But it still isn't right that you leave the place on your own without any of us knowing."

I pouted, "I can take care of myself."

"You said he was _mutant_ and _middle-aged."_

I groaned, _"Professor."_

"Yes, I am a professor, and so long as you are here, under my wing I shall not have you sneaking out on me again. Or so help me I will pick that brain of yours and make your man travel somewhere far away from here."

_"Professor!"_

"Am I understood?"

I whined and huffed, **"Fine."**

"Good. You may go now."

 

"Someone got caught red handed, didn't they?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Put a sock in it, Erik."

"Why is it you call Charles professor, and yet you treat me with such disrespect?" the man snickered as he crossed his arm, "I only do that because you're an asshole."

He huffed air through his cheeks, _"Harsh."_

I walked past him but felt a pull back on the metal of my pants. I dug my feet to the floor but to no avail. I was pushed away and was now stood in front of the tall German. I crossed my brows and hummed in expectation.

"Let me walk you out." He placed a hand over my shoulder and I groaned but didn't fight him, seeing it would be pointless anyway.

 

"So tell me about your soulmate."

"I've told you before, no matter how nicely you ask, Erik, I won't tell you. Ever. Not even if you bat your lashes _real_ hard."

The man chuckled, "Not even if I do this?"

There was a forceful pull from my pants once again, so hard in fact, I lost my center of gravity and fell on my face, cheek surely cut open by a twig it fell onto. I spat out grass that got into my mouth and pushed myself of the ground. _"YOU IDIOT!"_

"Need some help, love?" he simply snickered.

I got to my feet and heaved in anger. Erik chuckled, "What are you going to do?"

I then walked towards him, slowly, and then began to run. He scoffed, raised a hand, and pushed me away. I grunt and dug my feet in the dirt, _"Stop using your powers, you ass!"_

Then like a deer caught in headlights, he dropped his hand. With a smirk, I sighed and charged, jumping on him, tackling him to the ground. I began punching him, but he only caught my wrists. "LET ME GO, ERIK." I commanded and so he did.

Once I punched his chest enough times and slapped his face until he was as red as a tomato, I snarled and got off him, falling on the ground next to me.

Erik breathed deeply, _"You're getting stronger."_

"Yeah but you're not of any help, dinkwad." I back-hand slapped his chest.

"I'm sure you'd like to think that."

I groaned, "All you do is get me angry! And a power that comes out when I'm angry is not very useful."

_"A green scientist would beg to differ."_

"What?"

_"What?"_

"What did you just say?"

_"I didn't say anything."_

"But you just said something about a-"

_"I didn't say anything."_

"You literally opened you mouth just a sec-"

"Wow, your power must consist of hearing things as well." Erik groaned and got to his feet. He extended a hand to me and I took it, getting up to my feet as well.

Erik pulled me close to him until there was only a hair and his height separating me from him and his lips. He peered down at me, _"How about dinner?"_

"Lunch was an hour ago."

_"Second lunch?"_

"Erik you're twice my age "

_"That doesn't stop you from fantasizing over fraternizing with a man also my age, who, may I add, you know nothing about."_

"He's my soulmate."

He scoffed, "How can a number on your skin determine who you are?" I felt the personal jab he spun on his words. I knit my brows, eyes glancing to the arm he had covered by a sleeve where his marked number was. I let out a breath and placed my hands on his cheeks, " _Your mark_ does not define who you are."

His face stiffened, "How is _mine_ different from yours?"

" _I was born with it."_

"But they were both _forced_ on us."

_"Erik,"_

"How can a stranger compare to someone you've known for years?"

_"Erik."_

"He could be a bad man, he could hurt you."

I huffed, _"Erik,"_

"He coul--" _"The difference is I've been waiting for him all my life, and I've... I've felt him."_

The man's face faltered a fraction. I knew it was wrong to do this to him because I knew how much it hurt. I could feel the churn in his stomach, I could smell his angst. I knew he was so against this thought because he didn't _have one,_ he didn't have a mark that would indicate when he'd meet his soulmate, or like the feeling in my gut inclined, he did and the Nazis burned it off him.

He could've already met his soulmate, he could still meet his soulmate, he could already know his soulmate and yet he'd have not a clue.

I told him this once, but he said he didn't believe in bedtime stories, _"if you want something, you'd take it."_ He's also told me before Charles had already met his soulmate, but he had to erase her memory because she was an agent. Erik reasoned out to me after why his friend had to meet his soulmate if they could not be together. His case only became stronger when I could not reply properly.

 

"He's... _he's in pain_ and he's been waiting for me for a _really_ long time."

Erik pulled away and scoffed _, "In pain?"_ He turned away from me, "What a poor _bastard._ He's probably been so pained he _fucked_ so many women while he waited for you.".

I sighed and nodded, "Erik, you--"

_"He hangs around in a bar all day! What the hell do you think he does?!"_

"Erik-" I scoffed, _"You know what,_ I'm done with this conversation." I turned around and walked away

_"Well so am I!"_

_"Have a nice life, asshat!"_

 

I stormed away from him in the opposite direction and made my way back inside. Just as I grumbled curses, death threats, and incoherences, someone called for my attention. I huffed at the sight of him. "Just who I wanted to see." I spoke to the professor who had his brows knit at the sight of me.

"Erik's being a _bitch_ again and I cannot stand him. I'm going out to clear my head and get away from him." I spat out abruptly, walking past the man in the wheelchair, "I won't cause trouble, professor. I promise."

He didn't stop me, but he did speak to me telepathically, _"Be careful."_

I turned to him over my shoulder and pursed my lips. _"I will."_

 

Stupid Erik. Stupid tattoo. Stupid powers. Stupid, _stupid_ day.

Why did everything have to be so _suckish?_

Why did my soulmate have to be so _old?_

Why did _I_ have to be _so young?_

I stomped down the street, making my way into the busy city. I passed a television shop that was playing a baseball game, some diners, and candy shops, and all I did was grumble profanities to the air and cross my arms and watch my feet march on the ground.

It was probably a bad idea to go back to that filthy bar, so I should definitely steer clear from that place.

My legs took a turn over to a residential area. The neighborhood was quiet, the streets were clean, the trees were dancing with the wind, and the only sound you could hear was the sound of yourself. I huffed at the wind and caught sight of a man kissing his wife goodbye before he got to his car and went to work.

I started wondering if that could happen to me someday. I scoffed at myself, _have you seen your soulmate?_ I let out a dry chuckle and kicked a rock, shoving my hands in my pockets, taking a sharp turn to the left the moment I reached the end of the street.

I wound up passing by a milk store, a small flower shop, and another diner. I looked around and huffed, _why did this neighborhood have to be so nice, it was really setting me apart._

Then all at once, I bumped into something solid. I gasped at the impact and placed a hand on my forehead. I turned to whine at what I hit, but instead my heart dropped and I was at loss for words 

_One of these is not like the other._

Suddenly, my shoulders were grabbed and I was pushed against a wall in a small gap between two buildings. The man, tall, rugged, _someone definitely not_ from here, growlered and at once pushed out terrifying metal things in between his knuckles, slamming them to the space beside me head, getting a squeal out of me. _He had claws?_  He looked beyond angry and the cigar in between his lips wasn't helping him look anything but terrifying.

 _"Who the fuck are you?"_ he sneered, smoke coming from out of his mouth and nostrils.

I shuddered and hitched, but spoke well enough something absolutely stupid, _my name._

He wasn't happy, he pushed closer to snarl like a dog, _"Who are you working for?!"_ he spoke with even less patience.

"N-n-n-no one. I-I don't--"

_"Then why the fuck have you been following me!?"_

"I'm-I'm not!"

He huffed and turned away from me, breathing in deeply smoke from his cigar and puffing it out. I felt my anxiety levels skyrocket, and I was surely on the brink of a heart attack. _"Ple-please..._ get off of me." I whispered, making him turn back then comply.

I caught my breath and fanned my face. He examined me with knit brows and in the end, turned about and walked away.

I watched him walk for a while until I mustered enough courage to stop him, **"WAIT."**

He stopped midway and slowly turned over his shoulder. I huffed and ran to him, heaving as I did. He still looked pissed, _"What the hell is this, kid?"_

"Aren't you looking for a place to stay?"

His face stiffened and his jaws clenched. My eyes widened and I immediately restructured my sentence, _"I mean you looked like you were looking for a place to stay."_

He started stepping closer, not buying it.

I huffed and turned away from him, a miracle catching my eyes, _"Imeanyouwerebythemotel, Ithought--"_ I pointed and cut myself off when he stopped in his tracks. I gave a sigh of relief and recoiled to look back at him. His face still had a stern look, but he seemed like he wanted to know the rest that I had to say.

I cleared my throat, "If you want, I know a place where you can-" _"What are you doing?"_

I only looked at him, unable to reply.

"Aren't you that kid that keeps looking at me at Jerry's?"

That was the name of the bar he kept going to. I nodded.

"You gotta problem?"

_"No, no I-"_

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

_"... I-I don't want--I... I just wanna help you."_

"Why?"

_"Because you're my soulmate."_

His expression dropped, his face went blank. He pulled the cigar out between his teeth. His face slowly shifted into disbelief, his thick brows knit together slightly, his right hand rubbed the left side of his bearded jaw, and the flannel patterned cloth clad on his bicep bulged at the action.

I breathed heavily from my mouth and didn't know what else to do so I tugged the left side of the collar of my shirt down so he'd see the numbers delicately etched on my skin.

"It had been itching that day, the whole day, and so had my legs. I had no idea where I was going but I just _had_ to go. I started walking everywhere-- _nowhere,_ for an hours until I saw you playing pool through the window. And then, _then,_ I just knew."

His jaw slacked for a moment and his brows moved closer together. "But you're 17."

I chuckled slightly and nodded, "I'm twenty."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, three years ago I was up north, chopping wood for a living and you were in school learning math. You must be _real_ proud."

I laughed softly at that, looking away but turning right back. His face softened a bit at my reaction, but it was still very much stern. I gave him an expectant gaze and spoke nothing because surely he must knew what I'm thinking.

He breathed out and sucked on his cigar again, puffing the smoke out from above me. I made a face of distaste and fanned the smoke away, my nose displeased with the stinging smell. "You know that's bad for you."

He raised a brows and ignored what I said.

 

"I only knew what date it was that day because it started glowing," he spoke though the object between his teeth. He pulled his sleeve up, looked at the numbers on his forearm and turned to me. _"It's a joke._ When I was younger, kids taunted me, saying I was meant to be alone, but in the turn of the century, **this** just..." he back-hand slaps the forearm where his mark was, _"pops up."_

He looked at me with hard eyes and pulls his cigar away again. The way he looked at me, it was skeptical, but with the way he talked, it was as if he knew, by instinct, that he didn't have to explain what he said, that I already knew he was so, _so_ much older than me, that it was _part_ of his abilities, and that _I_ would understand. He was right to think that 

"I tried not to think about it, thinking maybe if I didn't, nothing would happen." he sighed. "But then you walk in, _this young woman walks_ in... and I just know."

He looked at me for a moment and decided to continue, "You've got a lot of life ahead of you, you're still in for treats and shit-shows. You'll avoid most of those shit-shows if I'm not around; it'd be better if you stay away from me."

And there it was. He said the the things that proved to me he was my soulmate, in words as simple as day, and as cold as night. I chuckled and nodded in disagreement, "Do you honestly think I'd stay away from you now that I've found you?"

He clenched his jaw at that.

"And besides, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking if you want to take my offer up and find a place to stay."

He remaimed silent for a moment, contemplating his options.

"Lead the way then, kid."

I huffed, "You already know my name, and it's not kid." I spoke as we started walking off. He didn't reply and finished off the rest of his cigar.

 

As we walked in silence, I opted to test the waters, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

He puffed out smoke from his cheeks.

I rephrased, "Please, tell me your name."

 _"Logan,"_ he replied instantly, taking himself off guard, causing his strides to shorten. He pulled his cigar away and finally discarded it, putting it out on a parking meter then throwing it in the trash.

"Stop doing that, kid."

 _"Do what?"_ I pushed my lower lip out innocently.

"Get me to stop and talk to you "

I chuckled softly.

_"It's not funny."_

"It's not, but _you_ are."

The man turned to me, _"Right,"_ he turned back to the streets, "because I'm six foot five, bearded, and look like a clown, _right?"_

I chuckled again and nodded in disagreement, "No, you're just intuitive... you really _are_ my soulmate."

"Don't say that."

_"That you're my soulmate?"_

He grunt in agreement 

_"Alright."_

He turned back to me with knit brows. I turned to him as well, shrugging. "I don't mind. I mean it's not like if I don't say it, it makes it less true."

He muttered something under his breath 

"Walk faster, if we hurry we can still watch Knight Rider."

* * *

"You should stop pushing her."

"I'm not pushing her, Charles."

"You purposely upset her to make her use her powers on you."

Erik shoved his hands in his pockets, continuing his walk with the man in the wheelchair, "So that she'll learn how to control it "

"Erik, did I help you control your powers by angering you?" Charles turned his head up to raise a brow at the man with him.

"No, _you_ got into my head."

_"Erik--"_

"Alright, _maybe_ it's _wrong_ of me to do that to her."

_"Maybe?"_

Erik eyed the man next to him and huffed, deciding not to comment on that. "She has an extraordinary gift."

"I know she does, but this is not the way to exercise her power."

He decided to change the subject, "Why are you letting her wander off to visit that man she naïvely believes she's destined to be with?"

"She didn't leave to go to him, she left to get away from you," Charles replied bluntly.

When Eric didn't speak up again, Charles decided to continue, "And she's not naïve; soulmates are very real and the fact her power revolves around feeling, and has something to do with fate, to try and prevent her from seeing him would be chaotic."

"But he's so much older than her,"

Charles chuckled dryly, "That never seemed to stop you, my friend."

"He's different." Erik snapped, "I followed her once and the man is a complete lunatic, no wonder she's afraid of him!"

_"You followed her, Erik?"_

The man scoffed, "Oh don't act all righteous on me, Charles, you've used Cerebro to find out where he's gone before."

"But I told her about it afterwards."

 _"Oooh yes,_ and didn't your cheek sting after?"

"Erik," Charles stopped, causing the man to do the same, "you must let her go, because she and him were meant to be."

"And are they star-crossed lovers now, Shakespeare? Or does Romeo kill Juliet this time around?"

Charles huffed, "It doesn't matter how old he is because he's immortal, Erik."

_"What?! How do you-"_

"And _so_ is _she."_

Erik's brows knit deeply.

"She told you about her accident, I assume." Erik nodded and Charles continued, "She got into a car crash when she was younger, which was how she lost both her parents, but it was no accident. Her parents were running from something. That something caused the crash and took her from the scene, covered in the blood of her parents. They... _they did something_ to her which is the only reason why a five year old child could survive the crash. They also gave her another set of powers. Who's to say she wouldn't have more if police didn't investigate the reports of suspicious activities the people who did this to her were getting." he sighed and turned away from his friend.

"I only recently found out about this because it seems the same people who did this to her are doing it again."

 

Erik felt his blood boil at what he heard. Charles looked afar and spotted the woman waving at her.

"We have to do something about this." Erik blurted out with heavy, angry breaths.

Charles waved back and muttered to the man fuming beside him, _"Not now."_

 _"What?"_ Erik dragged out in disbelief, even in disgust.

_"She brought her soulmate along with her."_

Erik snapped his head to the direction Charles was looking and clenched his fists tightly. But as the two neared, he realized something. A familiar sensation tickled his fingers and slowly, he loosened his fists. _"He's made of metal."_

Charles knit his brows at what he heard, "What?"

Erik tried, and the man who was stealing his woman away almost tripped. Magneto almost grinned.

 

"Professor, Erik, this is Logan." I introduced. _"Logan,"_ I tilted my head in the professor's direction, "this is the man who owns the place."

"It's good to finally meet you," Charles nodded.

Logan didn't care for the pleasantries and only crossed his arms.

Erik smiled, "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He then extended his hand out, which Logan only ignored.

What happened next was strange because Erik raised a brow then suddenly, Logan's arm shot out. Erik quickly caught it and shook it with a chuckle. Logan pulled away with a snarl. Instanlty, I felt what Erik was feeling and clenched my jaw tightly.

I decided to overlook his emotions and actions at the moment, and only said what I needed to, in fear I may just beat the living daylights out of the man that controlled metal. "Professor, Logan needs a place to stay so I told him he could stay here with us."

Charles gave a soft smile and nodded, "Well I don't see why not."

I broke into a wide smile and squared my shoulder up in glee, "Yay." I spoke softly. I turned and nudged the man next to me with my shoulder.

"I will need something from you in return, however."

"Here we go," Logan crossed his arms again, much tighter this time, eyeing Erik as he did. He turned to professor, "How much do I have to pay you?"

"Oh, I don't need money," Charles chuckled, _"I need your abilities."_


	2. Bear Claw (A Drabble-y Thing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's not broken, you are.

It was a nice sunny day yet I had no interest in it.

I could taste the smiles, smell the laughter, and it was revolting to the bone.

My empathetic powers rarely gave me reason to be sad, but even someone who constantly sifts the happiness out of everyone finds their own sadness inside. I mean, I'm allowed to feel my own emotions. I'm allowed to be sad on my own.

Though I'm not even sad on my own.

Sometimes I suddenly feel like not caring and allow myself to feel all of the emotions of everyone around me out of my own laziness because I don't want to try anymore, I don't want to sift, don't want to be careful.

It was a mistake.

It was quite like forgetting how to breathe.

My whole life I learned how to overlook feelings, to push them aside, and now that I've mastered it, it's painful to let the walls down; it became too much-- too loud. I only lasted seconds until I put the walls back up and breathed.

Only thing now is I couldn't stop crying.

 

"I got you this," a husky voice attempted to speak in a soft voice. I watched as Logan came inside my room holding something on a plate, a bear claw. I turned my back on him, cheek pressing against the fuzzy carpet.

He huffed, "We talked about lying on the floor, kid."

"The carpet is nice."

"Sure but you don't vacuum and you're allergic to dust. Look, you're nose is already runny."

I pushed myself off the floor and wiped my nose on my sleeve. "Just-just--" I sat down and faced him, "leave the bear claw and go."

He huffed again, "Sure but I'm selfish and my soulmate feels crummy, now I feel crummy, and I really don't want to start crying while I play poker." The tall man suddenly thought of the metal bending idiot, "I'm sure your _boyfriend_ would enjoy it though."

 **"Crying?!** Oh my gosh, Logan, I'm so-" but cut myself off by bursting into tears.

"Go- _-hey-_ -no, stop." he huffed yet again. Logan got down on his knees then sat down next to me. He opened his arms and I instantaneously came crumbling down his chest.

He shifted awkwardly, and I tensed then groaned in realization, _"Shit._ I'm sorry. I know you hate this, and gosh you don't have to-- I'll be fine in a minute so you can just--" _"Shut up."_

And so I did, taken aback.

He gave out a moan, _"Sorry._ But really,  shut up." He knit his brows, "You didn't ask for this," his arms adjusted around me, "but this is how it is. I hate people, you love everything; I have metal claws, you can empathize; I'm twice your age and you like bear claws for a quote, unquote _'purely non-ironic reasons'._ "

I chuckled at that, so did he.

"And we're soulmates." He turned to me with soft eyes, "I can feel you just as much as you can feel me-- or anyone in that case. For the most part it's annoying but, somehow, you're bearable than most."

I laughed again.

His eyes crinkled a bit. "I want to help you, so tell me why you're crying because I can't _feel_ like you, I just... _feel you."_ What he meant was he could feel me because I was his soulmate, but as I am an empathizer, I can feel and _know_ exactly what he does; Logan can't do that with me, or anyone, if you were wondering.

We pulled away from each other. "I let my guard down because, I don't know... because I wanted to. But somehow it took more work than putting walls up and now I'm just a huge blob of confused emotions." I was looking at the bear claw when I said that and not him. Logan followed my stare and, with a sigh, handed me the plate. I gratefully took it and turn to him as I took a shameful but delicious bite.

 

He rolled his eyes with a low chuckle, "So you're basically on overdrive?"

I swallowed, "Uh... actually, I dunno, I just... feel... **sad**."

_"Because?"_

"Because..." my stupid eyes started to gloss, "Because I'm _stupid_ and I don't even know why."

 

I bit down on my dessert in attempts to muffle tears, but the only thing that was happening myself choking myself. Logan sighed helplessly as I continued my whiny, muffled rant, "I don't know, maybe it's bottled emotions, maybe I'm bipolar underneath all this, or maybe it was that poor cat on TV!"

"Look, kid." he placed a hand on my knee, "whatever it is, it's gonna be alright." Logan turned between me and what was stuffed in my mouth still, "Now quit it before you choke on that thing."

I did just that, but my arms suddenly slung the thing across the room out of compulsiveness and spite. Logan looked the discarded thing and pursed his lips downward, "Okay."

He opened his arms out again, and I leaned back in. "You read me wrong." he muttered and I swear he stroked my hair twice, "I get uncomfortable when you cry."

Like lightning, warmth enclosed me and a small smile crept to my lips in realization of his admission. I mumbled, _"Wolverine likes cuddling."_

His chest gave the impression of a chuckle, "Don't push it."

I laughed then hummed out, "A nice story for the grandkids."


	3. M-M-M-Magnetic Attraction

 

 _Fluffy kitten love smitten fighting over milk_  
_Itching finger on them linger cuddly glossy silk_  
_Ocean blue eyes love undisguised seven heaven’s glow_  
_Oh God be broad see they do not quickly enough grow.  
_

_Pradip Chattopadhyay_  
_Playful_

* * *

"Ten letters that mean offensive." I fiddled with my pencil as I moved my shoulders left to right on my stool. Hank turned between his white, chunky computer screen and his microscope, humming.

"Unpleasant?" Hank spoke before breaking away from his science equipment to bend down quickly and scribble something in his notes.

I cocked my head to the side before turning to the newspaper on the lab table before me. "Hmmm, no. It starts with a d."

Hank turned to me and froze for a moment. I blinked at the sight of him. Suddenly, the scientist turned back to his work and mumbled something under his breath. I chuckled at that.

"What do you think Logan is doing?" I spoke turning back to the wretched page of crossword misery. I pouted and placed my head on my hands, my elbows on the table. "Shouldn't you know."

I huffed as I looked out the window, Logan's shed just in eye-view, "Yeah but I'm not supposed to tap into his emotions. Invasion of privacy and all. He could file for a restraining order."

Hank chuckled softly, "Not that it'd help."

 _"Not that it'd help,"_ I chuckled back.

 

I straightened myself out, turned to the busy man then back to today's paper. A stupid thought suddenly sprang into mind. I snorted, "Maybe the word is _dickkkkkkk,_ with seven k's."

Hank huffed and halted examining the samples in his grips to turn to me. "That's not funny."

"I know and that's why it is!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

The man with piercing blue eyes raised his brows and adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "The word isn't dick with seven k's, it's _derogatory."_

I grinned, _"Ah, see,"_ I scribbled the letters down, _"jokes are good for you."_

"Yeah sure, but _you_ tell  bad jokes."

_"I **so** do not."_

"You do _too."_

_"I do not!"_

"Yeah, you do."

"I'm afraid Hank's right, darling." another voice spoke, making me turn to the man who knowingly owned it, "Your jokes are worse than his flirting skills."

I scoffed and crossed my arms, _"Rude."_

The man smirked, "Not as rude as your dick joke."

I raised my brows as the man made his way to us. "Wow. Okay. Rude _and_ eavesdropping. That's so Erik Lehnsherr of you."

Erik raised a brow as he stood next to me, hand going to my waist. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like to bark at everyone to show 'em you're scary but you're not. You're not scary at all." I sassed and pursed my lips.

The German chuckled and the corner of his lips raised. He turned to Hank who was too busy to fully acknowledge him. _"Am I not scary, Hank?"_

Hank turned to him then back to his work. I decided to answer for him, "No. You're not even close to scary." I removed his hand off me, placing it on his on waist.

Erik chuckled, "Then what would I be?"

I licked my lips in preparation, _"Bitter,"_ I unfolded my arms, _"arrogant,"_ I raised my brows, _"hard headed, thick headed,"_ I began counting on my fingers, _"hot headed,"_ I puffed air out of my cheeks, "wow, that's a lot already." I turned to him, _"Lonely..."_ I felt my face soften at his hard expression, _"stubborn, daring, biasedly considerate..."_ He looked away at this point. I pouted through a soft chuckle, _"passionate, steadfast, intuitive, strong, fiercely loving,"_ I spoke as a smile crept to my lips.

 _"Dutiful, somewhat responsible, kind, reliable,"_ I continued on.

Erik who had a stern look melted into a chuckle, not going without an eye roll of course. I chuckled along and poked his cheek, "Ah, but let us forget he is _ugly_ and _old."_

He swatted my hand away, but actually caught it in his hand, and whipped his head to me, "I could bury you underneath all this metal. Isn't that _terrifying?"_

I titled my head to the side and knit my brows, _"But would you do it?"_

The man only looked at me with his ocean blue eyes.

"Then no. It's not at all a terrifying thought."

 

I turned to Hank with a huff, "I think I'm done with today's crossword." I pulled away from Erik and hopped off the stool. "If you need me, I'll be somewhere that's not in your lab, Hank." I pat his shoulder as I walked off to abandon the newspaper.

The man in a lab coat chuckled, "That's not very helpful."

"Yeah, but even I don't know where I'll be an hour from now."

I started heading for the door, "Are you coming, _fräuline?"_ I turned to Erik who winked at Hank before following off after me.

 

"Do you want to do some exercises?" Erik asked as we walked down the hallway. I looked to the distance, "If you're asking me if I want to get harassed and assaulted again, _hard pass."_

Erik made a sound, "I'm just trying to help you."

I stopped in my tracks. Erik stepped forward twice before halting and turning to me. "I know you are." I clenched my jaw, "But I don't want to learn that way."

I let out a breath and continued walking, "Maybe instead of being infuriating, you can actually help me by being supportive."

"Don't I applaud you after you beat me up?"

I threw him a look, "That is _so_ not the same thing."

 

 

We were making our way outside to the backyard when suddenly my fists clenched and the sight of Erik enraged me. He caught sight of my expression and knit his brows softly, "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, I snapped out of the trance and worriedly turned to the snarling man charging from afar. I couldn't help but whine and smack Erik's shoulder, _"What the hell did you do this time?"_

Erik looked at me as if I grew another head, "What? I-" "Oh don't play dumb, idiot. Logan is about to _fucking_ kill you, so don't tell me you didn't do anything."

His face suddenly fell and he looked for the said man I was talking about.

It didn't take long for Logan to get close enough, his potty mouth audible from the moment he reached the tree that was a good distance away from us. I kept Erik in his place by gripping my bicep, but the moment Logan neared, I went in front of him and raised my arms up in defense.

 _"Logan, calm down, he didn't--"_ "I'M GONNA _FUCKING_ KILL HIM, GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Erik spat out to the already outraged Logan, making him twice as angry. "OH, SHE'LL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS WHEN I _FUCKING--"_ Logan snapped his claws out, pulling me behind him.

Erik clenched his jaw and sunk his feet swiftly down the ground _, "You were saying?"_

"STOP IT. **BOTH** OF YOU!" I shouted, causing both men to snap their head to my direction. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, marching in between them. I guess I have to resort to this again.

I glared at Erik, _"Pull him out."_ And so he did.

I glared at Logan, _"Retract."_ And so his claws were back under his skin.

 

I breathed in deeply, calming myself down in order to avoid using my powers, and looked between them, "Alright. What did you do, Erik?" I crossed my arms.

 _"Nothing,"_ Erik spoke, nonchalant.

I raised my brows in expectation but he did not satisfy me with the truth. I sighed, "What he do to you, Logan?"

"This _mother fucker_ stuck magnets on me!" Logan pointed and barked out.

I raised my brows, unable to hold back a soft chuckle, _"Really?"_ I could feel that Erik was pleased with my reaction.

Logan shifted his glare to me and I tightly pursed my lips at that. _"Right._ Can I see?"

The man with a metallic skeleton rolled his eyes and turned around, he raised his shirt and revealed his colorfully decorated back. Erik held back giggle that sounded like one of a child. Before Logan could react, I held him in place, not that I could really, he just got my message, and I then firmly backhand slapped Erik on the chest.

Erik shrugged and I turned back to Logan's magnet covered back.

I pushed his shirt off higher to see the full extent and saw it even made way to his front torso. I attempted to remove one off him but I instead hurt my fingertips and winced. "Wow, that's really on there."

Logan took it as his cue to make animal noises again. He turned around and stepped closer to Erik who didn't bat an eye, "Get these things off me!"

The other man blinked, "I'd _really_ rather not."

Logan growled and raised his clawed hand again, only this time, Erik pushed him off so he landed on his ass.

The vicious Wolverine rolled down like a leaf and I could only roll my eyes again. I suddenly snapped at Erik _, "Stop it!_ He wouldn't have been angry if _you_ hadn't stuck magnets on him!"

 

The moment Logan stopped, laid of his back, covered in grass and some dirt, I made my way to him and extended my hand out. He looked at me just as he put his claws away. "Come on, I'll get them off you."

Logan looked at me for a moment, before taking my hand. Unfortunately for me, instead of pulling the massive man up, he pulled me down and I crumpled against his chest. He pant and pushed some of my hair behind my shoulder, _"One day, I swear on my fucking grave, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."_

I carefully pushed myself off his chest and grunt, "You go do that," I spoke almost like a taunt, knowing full well his incapability of dying.

Once I got to my feet, so did Logan. I brushed myself off, just as the man glared at Erik who was watching us closely. I turned to him with narrowed eye due to the sunlight and huffed. "Come on," I spoke to Logan, "let's deal with this inside."

* * *

_"Quit it."_

I laughed, "I'm not doing anything!"

Because Logan was leaning against the backrest, the chair was faced the other way, I could not see his face but I knew he rolled his eyes. His forearms rested on the top of the backrest of the wooden chair.

He flinched again and this time turned to me in annoyance, "Kid, I swear--" "I'm not trying to tickle you, I promise!"

The shirtless man sighed and nodded in disagreement. "Just-- _just..._ stop being so gentle; it's why your fingers feel so ticklish." He sank down and his face in his arms, I'm pretty sure. "I'm not used to a soft touch."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his admission just as I removed another magnet and discarged it in a halfway-full bucket. "I'm sorry."

Logan sucked in his breath, "I'm not asking for an apology so don't apologize. I'm asking you to _not_ be gentle."

I pursed my lips as my fingertips pressed into his skin, "Okay."

I successfully pulled the last magnet off his back and announced it was so. He shifted then faced me, sitting somewhat properly on the chair. He had horrible posture. He revealed his toned torso that had multi-colored plastic letters and numbers, cutesy characters, and souvenir magnets in the both the bulky and flat variety, sprawled all around.

"Where did he get all of these and why do they stick so well?" I narrowed my eyes as I pulled the first magnet off him with much force and effort. Logan huffed, unable to help because, even if he did, the magnets only got stuck on his fingers.

"He probably summoned them from the far corners of the globe while he was brooding." Logan spoke bitterly, making me laugh.

 

He looked at me then chuckled, shaking his head softly. "You're just something, aren't ya?"

I pursed my lips and gripped his shoulder in order to pull a particularly stuck magnet off him. I gasped and jolted back a bit the moment I got it off, causing Logan to pull up and raise his hands out in caution. I was caught off guard for a moment, but brushed it off. "If _something **amazing**_ is what you mean, you are _righty-o."_

"What you are, kid, is a sight. _A weird sight_ at that."

My jaw slackened a bit, "Okay. Considering the fact I'm _helping_ you, it wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer, bub."

Logan chuckled in amusement, _"Bub?_ I must be rubbin' off you."

I nearly wheezed out because I spoke so fast, "Yeah, and guess what, I make dick jokes now."

The man threw his head back and gave a hearty laugh. I chuckled throatily and willed one of the magnets on his chest loose. The moment it was free, my arm shot back with so much force, I nearly fell. It was Logan's quick reflexes that saved me from falling on my ass. In turn, however, I fell forward and crashed into him. When I pulled away, our faces inches from each other. The position made me nervous as hell, but I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of him.

My hand traveled his cheek, my fingers softly brushing against his skin.

He caught my wrist and stared at me. His other arm was still in place, wrapped around me. "What are you doing?" he muttered.

I felt my breath hitch. I had dropped the magnet on his face. My mouth went dry but I victoriously replied, "You have a purple M on your cheek, Logan."

He let go on my hand, looked away, and gently felt the side of his face. Logan turned back to me, "You... _can take it off."_

I adjusted myself and became aware that I was basically sitting on his lap now, his left thigh specifically. His legs were parted so mine fit in the middle. I tried to pull the pesky purple thing off him but struggled, so I had to place my available hand on the back of his head. When I did pull the magnet off, the force pushed forward, causing me to push and press my lips against Logan's.

I dropped the magnet involuntarily, causing it to stick on his collar bone.

My cheeks burned and my mouth my slightly agape. _"I-I..."_ I stuttered dumbly.

 

Suddenly, I was pulled roughly away and the sound of multiple little objects falling to the floor filled my ears.

 _"THERE!_ _The bloody magnets are off you!"_ Erik shouted at Logan as he dragged me to his side by the hand tightly clasped around my wrist. "Now put on a _damn_ shirt and go _fuck_ yourself." he spoke finally before storming out of the living room, bringing me along with him.

 _"Fuck,_ I shouldn't have let you stay with him that long. Hell, I shouldn't have let you stay with him in the first place!" Erik exclaimed, angry, tense, reeking of possessiveness and jealousy.

Before we fully left the room, I turned and caught a glimpse of Logan. His jaw was slacked and his entire body was burning red. Erik wasted no time and got me back outside again.

He finally let me go, leaving me out of breath. He too heaved heavily and placed his hands on his hips, "Right, now, let's start our practice and I'll be very supportive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who suddenly had so much inspiration i finished a whole chapter


	4. We Like 2 Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an aesthetic moodboard because inspirationz  
> Now the fic is long  
> Long af  
> So its either ur welcome or sorry  
> Or both  
> Hhahahahahah I hope yall like it

* * *

I smiled at myself in front of the mirror and excitedly made my way down from my room. As I made my descent on the stairs, I took a detour to Hank's laboratory, push my hair off my shoulders.

"Knock, knock baby blues." I tap my knuckles against the door and walked in the dim lit room. I immediately saw the man in a lab coat sat on a stool, head bowed, arms curled over his head, asleep on the table.

I pouted at the sight of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, calling out his name.

Hank then jolted awake, with a piece of paper stuck on his forehead. _"Sodium Monofluorophosphate."_ he blurted out.

I cocked my head to the side and blinked, "Is that... uh, toothpaste?"

Hank looked at me with knit brows and I removed the small piece of scratch paper on his face.

He looked absolutely clueless, which was kinda ironic if you asked me.

"Uh, did you go to sleep?"

Hank looked at me, as if he was thinking of an equation to answer the mortifyingly complex question.

I huffed and placed a hand on my forehead, "Do you remember what day it is?"

"Day? Uh, isn't it--" he stood up from his chair and walked off, looking for a calendar, I could tell. "It's uh, July 4 uh, _5?_ Wha-- monday, no, uh--" he stuttered as he rummaged through his things. I cut him off, raising my hand, "We're going to the arcade." I worded out slowly.

Hank then turned to me with wide eyes.

I chuckled and placed my hands on my hips, "Of course. It's fine, just go to sleep, Hank."

The man walked over to me, _"No, I don't--" " **need** sleep?_ C'mon, you're talking scientific names! You only do that when you're exhausted."

I could practically taste Hank's guilt. He opened his mouth to protest, but I had already dragged him by his hand to his room. I pushed him down to his bed and proceeded to walk away.

"And don't come out until you're well rested." I grabbed the door knob and closed the door, calling out some last words beforehand, "I can tell, Hank!"

 

I huffed in slight defeat and disappointment. I was really looking forward for today. But you know what, this is nothing TV can't fix.

I walked off, dragging my feet.

_Professor?_

_Are you listening? If you are, which I am sure you are, you should really start gathering more people here-- preferably of the I-already-controlled-my-power-and-don't-need-to-train variety._

_M'kay?_

I skipped down the stairs and then stopped when I reached the bottom

_Side note, I would like someone my age._

 

"You do know that's not how it works." a low voice rang in my physical ears, evidently amused by my sentiment. The man rolled in with chuckle and rolled my eyes all the same, "Yeah but you could go use Cerebro and--"

He full-named me.

I groaned, "I was joking!"

He cocked his head to the side.

"O damn K, _Charles._ Sheesh!"

He laughed as I walked away, heading for the living room couch. "Are you giving me attitude, young lady?"

I spun around and shrugged, "Hey, I just want someone to go to the arcade with me."

 

I jumped onto the couch and opened the massive TV. After flipping through the channels, I found a nice black and white film starring one if my favorite actresses. It wasn't long til a few people passed by, some older, some younger, but none of them really staying due to the fact they still had to some classes.

See what I mean. I'm lonely.

"And what has you all dressed up?" A man plopped next to me and took the remote from my hands, only to set it down in the table in front of us.

"What? Can't a girl dress up for some TV?"

He smirked, "If it's you, then no. You don't even take showers everyday."

I slapped his arm, "Don't dump your disgusting habits on me, Erik!"

Erik, who was also in a turtle neck, laughed at me, brushing some hair away from face. I tured hyper-aware because of his actions. I crossed my legs and fixed my plaid skirt on me. "If you must know, I had a date."

Immediately, he reeked of anger. He clenched his jaw and slowly spoke, _"Had?"_

I leaned back, "Yeah, **had.** Hank is such a playboy, always promising to take me to the arcade then breaking my heart."

As quickly as it came, Erik laughed and loosened up. I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes, "Hey, hey, hey, for the record, Hank has more chances of going out on a date with me than you, sir."

"Yes, yes, alright, dear."

I faced him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Erik did the same, shifting his weight, placing his arm on the backrest. "Well, you and Hank are friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Excuse me," I knit my brows, "We're _best_ friends." He rolled his eyes at that. "Plus, there's a lot of holes in your statement. Like, I could tell you thousands of stories where they were friends first but turned to lovers.

He laughed again. Once all of the chuckles were out of his system, he gazed at me with intensity, "If Hank had feelings for you, or even possessed a remote possibility of having feelings for, you wouldn't hang around him as much as you do." Erik moved in closer, "You'd treat him like me. Merely tolerating, constantly calculating, carefully handling the relationship."

My face hardened at his revelation.

"And if it were Hank, it would've worked." He moved his hand, which was on the backrest, closer to me. His fingers toyed with the tips of my hair. "I, however," he spoke softly, _"know_ what I want."

I was supposed to reply, but as I opened my mouth, my jaw stayed down as a passerby caught my eye.

Erik turned to where my sight was locked and roughly scoffed, "You do know there are also kids who live here. For _fuck's_ sake, put a shirt on!"

Logan ignored him completely as he walked out of the door, bare chest glistening when the light hit his skin. Evidently, he had just taken a shower. I was completely transfixed at him and wow, at the sight of his back muscles.

How do you even get back muscles like that?

 

My nose twitched with sharp smells of hatred. Erik caught my attention with an exaggerated groan. I turned my gaze on him up until the same came back with, retracing his steps.

Erik was consumed in annoyance, "What are you even doing?"

He angrily spat out the moment the question was given, "Well since some idiot destroyed my washing machine, I had to fix it and use the machine here." He hadn't stopped for the conversation, up until he did and turned to me. "By the way, _doll face,---"_  (a nickname used as mockery, not endearment, though it doesn't make my heart flutter any less) "--- I didn't use your lavender- _whatever_ soap, a'right, cause it smells horrible."

I chuckled and finally closed my mouth with a gulp. "I could say the same about your cologne, Logan."

He chuckled and nodded his head in disapproval, waving me off and walking off.

 

"Doll face?" Erik snarled.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "He means that as a bad thing."

Erik fumed, "And you smell his cologne?"

The television suddenly turned off and something heavy fell on the floor.

 

**_"ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKK!!!"_ **

I shot the man whose name was dragged out in anger a look of disappointment and annoyance, pushing myself off the couch to attend to man he probably unknowingly impaled.

Before I could run off however, Erik grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "He can fucking regenerate, he doesn't need your help."

I scoffed in disbelief, "Erik, he could be in pain."

He groaned and screwed his eyes shut, almost painfully, muttering what I knew to be German profanities. "Why do you always, _always_ say that as if its a valid excuse to parade yourself around him?!"

I attempted to pull my away from his grip, but he was too damn strong when he's determined. "Erik, let go of me." I bellowed out.

He clenched his jaw, "No."

"Erik, you're not thinking straight-- you..." I shouted but suddenly felt a stab of anxiety in my side. I looked at Erik's face, he was so angry, so spiteful and jealous, but he was also just... scared.

I blinked slowly, ceasing to pull away. I looked at him and his hard face and muttered softly, "Erik..." I rached for his face and moved some of the hair sticking out to his forehead, "you _have to_ let me go."

 

And then suddenly, it was as if I used my powers on him. His expression dropped and he released his grip. The moment my wrist was free, I felt a lingering sting on the area but brushed it off, speeding to where Logan was.

I felt him groaning upstairs where he was laid face first on the floor. The moment I made my way to him, he finally pushed himself up and off.

Logan growled the way he always did and quickly jolted on his feet, claws out, still without his shirt. "I'M GONNA _FUCKING_ KILL THAT METAL WIELDING MOTHER _FUCKER."_

As he ranted off, I squeaked and pulled away in surprise, back falling against

The tall man instantly retracted and stepped away himself. His eyes were both guilty and sorry, I laughed him off, "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me."

Logan clenched his jaw, "Listen kid, I don't need you checking up on me like I'm some baby."

"Yeah but you could've gotten hurt."

He scoffed, "I'm fine, and even if I did, I could always just regenerate. I can take care of myself." Logan walked passed me. I rolled my eyes at his testosterone.

 

"Do you want to borrow a shirt?" I asked, walking off closely behind him. Logan made his way down the stairs, "No thank you. My stuff should be done by now."

The moment we were back on the ground, Logan turned and peered down at me, "Plus, should _I_ be giving you shirts?"

Caught off guard, I only looked at him, jaw hung low, stuttering like a mess. What the hell did that mean? Did he want me to wear his shirts?

As I looked at him in all his bare chested glory, my mind wandered back to another time where he was shirtless before me. Logan kept his signature stern look, brows knitting at the sight of my frozen self, exactly how he did before.

My hands suddenly covered my mouth.

We hadn't talked about the kiss, or the accidental kiss we had. Logan only ever acted the way he always did, and I couldn't even tell how it made him feel. Heck, I didn't even know how I felt.

"And why on earth would she want one of your reeking shirts?" a voice broke in.

Logan scoffed at the red haired man who was a good few inches smaller than him. Erik was unfazed by the height difference however, because he knew the giant could never really hurt him.

I was supposed to step in between them and tell them off, up until someone spoke up before I could.

 

 _" **Right**..._ _uh, is this a bad time?"_

I looked for the owner of the familiar voice and gasped in both surprise and joy at the sight. "Alex!"

I pushed passed the two from between them and ran over to the blonde who had bouquet of flowers with him and much longer hair.

He laughed and stretched his arms out for me and I happily dove in and gave him a big hug. "Oh my gosh, I thought you'd never come back!"

Alex chuckled, sealing me tight in his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't call. I know I promised to but I got too preoccupied with everyone, and I couldn't always get ahold of a phone, and there was this incident with a frog, and--"

"Alex, I get it," I chuckled, "It's alright." I rubbed circles on his back.

He sighed and relaxed against my touch, "Damn, I never know how I feel about having an empath around."

I snorted at that and pulled away to look at him, "Yeah but _I_ do."

The man playfully rolled his blue eyes at me. "Okay, smart-ass, maybe I won't give you these apology flowers after all."

I gave an exaggerated gasp, "And here I thought those were for Hank."

Alex rolled his eyes again, this time pairing it with a nod of disapproval. Before he could pretend to throw it on the floor however, I snatched it from him and stuck my face into it.

"They're great apology flowers."

He smirked, "Of course they are, they're from me."

I pulled my upper lip up in disgust and groaned at the smugness he held.

It was then I dug one of my hands in the hair on the back of his head with a scrutinizing gaze. "You weren't kidding about growing it out."

Alex smiled softly with knit brows and felt the hair at the top of his head, his other arm snaked around me, "Nah, I told you I seriously want you to style it like you promised."

I broke out in laughter, "I'll make sure to make Bon Jovi proud."

We shared a brief laugh up until Erik cleared his throat and decided to but in. He walled over to us, half smiling, "Alex, how's the family?"

It was then we broke away. Alex propped his arm around my shoulder. "They're good. Loud and annoying, but good."

Erik gave him a sour chuckle and slapped his shoulder.

I realized at this point, the annoyance came from Erik _and_  shirtless Logan which was weird if you ask me.

Maybe I should... no, I shouldn't. But I mean he is my soulmate and I would eventually find out either-- no, no, no, I should just--

"So who's the shirtless dude?" Alex suddenly spoke, breaking the tension that formed around us.

The blonde was neither fazed by his lack of clothing nor the look upon his face. In fact I felt his innate protectiveness spiral around me.

Logan then turned about and walked away like nothing happened and Erik felt slight amusement in his reaction.

 

"Okay then," Alex huffed and turned to me, "hey, I bought you bear claws."

I turned to him with a wide smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag." he nodded and proceeded to walk us off to the kitchen, leaving Erik behind. "And where is beast? To be honest, I'm a little upset he isn't here to welcome me back.

* * *

"This suits you." Erik chuckled.

Logan turned to him, face red with anger as the man he loathed had the nerve to sit down somewhere remotely close to him.

Erik made himself comfortable on the grass that was by the left of Logan and the motorcycle he was fixing. "If you have to keep fixing that junk, why don't you get a new one." Erik noted, unrelated to his previous statement, looking somewhere else.

"If everyone starts to throw out their junk, you should start getting worried, pal."

Erik laughed, obnoxiously and spared a glance at the man who looked like he was about to explode any minute.

"You have the perfect view," Erik turned back to the two young people displayed perfectly from afar, set out in the garden, giggling and lunching on some pastry.

Logan chuckled dryly, dropping a wrench, "Oh, now I get the stench. You're here about the spot, are ya? Well I'm sorry I wasn't told that this was where you dumped all your bullshit."

Erik was basically getting off at the reaction he was receiving, "Yes, well why don't you go back to your spot."

Logan turned to Erik, using every fibre in his body not to pounce at him. "This is _my_ spot. I fix this _hunkajunk_ **here**."

Erik laughed and nodded, "No you don't. Your spot is in the other side of the cabin, deep in the forest because you don't like people. By the way, how's the dirt tasting this season?"

 _"Why you mother fucker--"_  Logan growled up got frozen in his spot.

"Oh shut up, you tripped because you're a buffoon. I just happened to feel your crash because I was practicing that day with-" Erik cut himself off, realizing he didn't want to share his tender moments with the woman he loved to the man she fawned over.

 

Logan regained him mobility and scoffed, deciding to go back to fixing his bike rather than wasting his time.

"Alex is her best friend, y'know, besides Hank. He'd do anything for her if she asked." Erik spoke, chuckling at himself. "She has that kind of effect on people and yet she never wishes to use it to her advantage."

Logan at his point stopped what he was doing and knit his brows deeply.

"She is so pure, so sweet, so kind, and caring, I could never deserve her. Nobody deserves her; this wretched world doesn't deserve her.

"Don't be so down all because she's not laughing with you." Erik ended, raising a brow at Logan who raised both of his.

Suddenly, the man with oil on his hands laughed. He got the rag on the seat of his ride and wiped his hands clean enough. "Are you saying you're here to console me, bub?"

Erik chuckled airily, "Actually I'm here to make sure if you really need to be consoled."

Suddenly, Magneto's face dropped and Logan flew back, slamming against a tree with a loud thud. The man keeping him in his place charged over to him with determination and rage written all over his face.

"A little word of advice, wolf-boy," Erik snarled, "Just because you have the same numbers she has on your skin, doesn't mean you deserve her either."

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight, tall, beefy, and middle-aged is your soulmate--"

"Alex, I swear. I told you his name is Logan."

"--whatever. I'm calling him beefy."

"Geez, his nickname is Wolverine, if that makes you feel better."

He pursed his lips at that, "Huh, does he get rabid?"

I made a face and nodded on disapproval. Alex watched me expectantly. I groaned, "Yeah, yeah, he does kinda get all... _bleh."_

Alex smirked, taking another bite of his bear claw in hand, "Great. So, you met him at a bar, nice start; he thinks you like bear claws cause of him, full of himself; Erik stuck magnets on him because he's made of metal, kinda genius if you ask me; Erik also gets really jealous of him, which is also a plus for me, now he lives in a cabin outside the mansion and you have a 'crush' on him."

I nodded.

"Okay, is there something else I'm missing."

"Uhmmm, well we sorta kissed."

Alex raised his brows, "Sorta? How do you 'sorta' kiss?"

I stuffed a bear claw in my mouth and groaned, "I dunno, it just happens sorta-ly!"

"Oh my gosh. You literally meet your soulmate and you don't even kiss him properly!"

I pulled my head back in a gasp, "Alex!"

_"What?"_

Just as I was supposed mouth him off, Hank appeared with a smile on his face, immediately greeting him and sealing him in a hug.

The two laughed and pat each other's backs.

Hank pulled away first and chuckled out, "I can't believe you're back."

Alex slapped his arm, "How could not when our girl found her soulmate? I have to keep him in shape, considering he's twice her age."

I rolled my eyes, "Alex, I told you he--"

"You do remember she can handle herself, right?"

The two bickered about how I should be treating my soulmate, and I just sat there, sighing under my breath, "I'm surrounded by idiots."


	5. Empath + Alcohol = ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter  
> I hope you like it  
> (:

 

 

* * *

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S REAL!" I exclaimerd

The blonde beside me scoffed, "Sure."

I threw my hands, "Why would I even make that up?! What could I possibly gain?"

"Uh, _a friend_."

"You are already my friend, lame brain."

 _Tsk,_ "Am I though?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're _fucking shit_ Alex."

"Yeah, but you already knew that."

 

We walked inside the bar and I could smell all sorts of unsavory emotions in the air. I grimaced. Alex caught my expression and knit his brows, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure you want spend our night out here?"

I nodded, "I'm here for _that_ anyway." I pointed in the direction of a blue ping pong table.

"Why do they have a ping pong table though?" Alex asked as we made our way there. I rolled my eyes, "Less talky, more pongy."

We set up the table and started our rounds. "Well see if I'm making things up or not." I spoke, pointing at the blonde man across me.

"Let me tell you something," Alex tore his leather jacket off, "If you win, I will do whatever you want for the _rest_ of my life."

I wanted to laugh, and yet I only looked at him, blankly. My lips parted and I shuddered, _"You better live long then."_

Alex knit his brows, placing either hand on the table, "What?"

I twitched, he didn't hear me. I jumped on my toes and rolled my neck, "I said I'll make your life a living hell then!"

I initiated. I threw a ping pong ball over to the cups in from of Alex and groaned when I missed. He laughed at me and stretched his arms for show, "Hmm, is there something burning? I think your pants are on fire, babe."

I rolled my eyes, "Take the damn shot, imbecile."

Alex chuckle then cheered when his shot was successful. Begrudgingly, I growled and downed the drink as the moron did a horrendous victory dance.

"Shut the _fuck_ up," I groaned and threw another ball, yet again missing.

Alex laughed again and took his aim. To my delight he was too unsuccessful and so I stuck out my tongue just as he did the same. I shut one eye and grasped the smooth ball in my hand. As I threw the object, I dug my hands in my hair in frustration. The ball bounced on the surface. "UGH WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"You lied, that's what," Alex spoke as he threw a ball and shot it, scoring another.

As I chugged the drink down, I eyeballed my target, and FUCKING missed again. I slammed the cup on the table and grunt, making the blonde laugh as he fired away.

"HA! _Bitch,_ you missed." I stuck my tongue out as I threw another ping-pong ball his way.

"So did you, _bitch."_ he laughed and threw again, this time scoring in the closest cup. Giving out an annoyed groan, I threw a ball to his face, causing him to jolt away and shield himself. As I reached for the cup and went bottoms up, Alex laughed out, "Foul play! Foul play! Foul players are sore losers!"

I hissed out, feeling the sting of the cheap alcohol in my throat and stretched my neck once more.

 

"Ooooh, she's getting ready."

I glared at him and heaved, grabbing a ball and closing one eye. I cheered when I heard the victorious sound of victory. "Ha! Take that! I told you I'm good at this!"

Alex smiled and reached for the cup my ball landed in, "Yeah, you scored after, what, three-four tries?"

I threw a ball at his cup the moment it reached his lips, causing it to spill on his face, neck, and shirt a bit. I gasped and giggled at myself for doing that, as Alex sharply pulled back, shook off and wiped off the liquid off him. "Oh, now you've done it, sweetheart. You better fuckin' be sure you beat me, or else."

"Or else what?"

Alex clenched his jaw and got ready to throw.

"Or else what, moron?!"

He scored and I rolled my eyes as he howled at himself proudly. I got the red cup and drank the drink with two separate gulps. Once I finished, I heard my opponent speak, "Or else I'll kiss you."

I laughed at that, "You could just kiss you righ-" but I stopped myself once I saw the face of the man across me.

I did a double take, and took a step back, nearly tripping as I did. The man quirked up at my actions and raised his hands in caution. _"You're getting pretty drunk, babe."_

I huffed helplessly at the sound of his deep, raspy voice. "I'm- I'm not drunk."

I whispered to myself, "I don't even feel drunk."

I moved forward, placing my palms on the ping-pong table, and squinted at the figure. Tall, muscular, black-haired, stubbled, _fucking hell,_ it was **really** _Logan_ who I was seeing. But no, it can't be.

"Alex?" I called, making the man raise his brows and mimic my actions. He leaned on the table, hands positioned like mine, and his face got close to mine. I pulled away when he got too close, heart thumping like a marching band drum.

I nearly lost my balance when I stood back up, making Loga-- _Alex_ pull back up and move to get close to me. I stopped him before he could though with a nod of disapproval and hands raised.

"Maybe we should stop..." the man spoke. It was undoubtedly Logan's voice.

"No, no, no. I'm fine--" I tested, "Alex. _Alex Summers."_

The man gave a puzzled look, "Are you sure, you're acting kinda strange."

"No. I just- I dunno, I... I just suddenly remembered that time where at the lake..." I looked at him expectantly. He raised his brows, face contorting into one of amusement. "Why though?"

I was trying to hint on that I wanted him to continue, but he instead knit his brows and whisper-yelled, a hands cupped around his mouth, "I thought you said you never wanted to talk about that?"

 _Hmmm,_ convincing, but not convincing enough.

"I don't know, I forgot why I didn't want to in the first place." 

Logan faced Alex chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, you wanted to go out and walk around the woods, so I drove you off. The two of us walked around and you found a lake. I told you not to do it, but you insisted you wanted to drink the water. Just as you sank your hand in the water, a fish came up and bit-" he was laughing when I cut him off. It was undeniably Alex. No one else knows that story but him because I found that incident to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. It was embarrassing because I knew there was a hungry fish down there, it was idiotic of me to believe it wouldn't bite me.

Then this only meant I was drunk and the laughing Logan was really Alex and I was hallucinating.

This was why I didn't drink.

Because my damn brain can't take it and I start to morph faces into the ones I want to see. Pathetic.

 

"Whatever, if you win, you can kiss me." I blurted out to shut the man up. I took a shot and scored it, smiling at myself for winning.

My opponent raised a hand in protest, "Hey, hey, hey. You already threw a while ago." It was so disorienting looking at him.

I grunt at myself and decided to play it off. I stuck my tongue out and nodded, "No, no, stop complaining and just drink it."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm throwing twice."

I scoffed, "Fine, if you're that confident. I could still win you know."

 

My heart was thumping at the sight of him. "You should have thought twice before agreeing to me, sweetheart." I felt my face burn, hearing the man I think I'm seeing say those words to me. "You know I hate losing." The man raised his thick arms and threw the first ball, scoring, the second ball, scoring, all before looking at me with a soft smile.

I let out a breath and turned away from him, grabbing both cups and drinking them. The first cup took me a while to swallow because, well, I don't really like the taste of alcohol. But when I got to the second, it was taken away from me. "I think you've had enough," he spoke softly, taking the drink away from me and finishing it.

As he let out a soft breath, I felt my entire body heat up as my eyes took in the sight of Logan's sharp face. So I decided. I decided to put my hand on his shoulders just to test what I'd feel. Strangely enough, but quite reassuring, the broadness that would be present on Logan's shoulders were missing underneath my hands. Though it seemed my hand was travelling a large surface, it felt contrary.

And his plaid shirt didn't feel like one, instead it felt like the smooth leather jacket Alex was wearing. My goodness, I was losing my mind.

I then looked at Logan's face and gulped. I placed my hands on his stubbly cheeks, but felt the nothing but smooth skin. As my hands made their way to the back of his head, I felt the velvety soft hair, unmistakably the kind my best friend held. but to me sure, I pull his head down and was thrown off by how low his head actually was. But I still inhaled the scent of the shampoo I gave him that was how he achieve the texture of his blonde hair.

Once I pulled back, the face the man held was one of pure confusion. I laughed at the sight of him, imagining what Alex must look like.

I sighed in content, "You said it yourself, I'm drunk."

The man gave off a soft laugh as I pulled away my hands. "So... are you going to, you know, kiss me?"

"I-" suddenly cheeks were burning. He cleared his throat, "Have I done a good job at hiding my feelings?"

I pursed my lips to a smile and chuckled. "Yes. I honestly thought you thought of me as one of your closest friends."

He hummed, "Because you don't look into my feelings," then looked away. "It's why I went back home. I wanted to get over you."

"... did you?"

He straight up laughed. Now, he pulled me close to him, chest to chest, hand on my back and on the base of my neck, "Are my feelings scary to you? Is that why you don't want to know them?"

I looked at him and clenched jaw. Gosh, he's not Logan! He's you're best friend, Alex! Get it together. I turned away, "Everyone's feelings are scary to me."

He had to, he just had to grab my chin and make me face him. My heart was pounding in my rib cage. Gosh, I couldn't look at him, and so I screwed my eyes tightly shut.

He whimpered, almost painfully, "Please look at me."

"I can't, I don't see you." I said back, ever-so-damn carelessly.

In a split seconds, I could feel his heart break and I felt the stab of pain and rejection in his system. I then opened my eyes widely for the life of me, and tried to explain, "Wait, Alex, I don't mean it like that. I me--" but he cut me off with a kiss.

It was abrupt and our proximity had me dizzy for all the wrong reasons. But he smelled like Alex, and so I closed my eyes and came to the conclusion that Alex was kissing me.

His lips were perfectly molded against mine. They were soft, yearning, and warm. They stayed still for a moment, up until they didn't and moved with such gentleness, intending not display just how much meaning was put behind this act. My hands found his face again, and I did return his sweet kiss, but all I tasted was bitterness.

It just didn't... feel right.

When we pulled away, I licked my lips tasting foreign beer and let out a breath I held.

Once I opened my eyes, I was faced with the tender blue eyes I had been faced with all along. I smiled and gave a breath relief, "Hi."

He blinked, lips twitching, "I know you don't see me that way, and you never will because you found your soulmate already... but... I wanted you to know this--how I felt."

I gave a pout, "Thank you for letting me know."

 

There was silence between us.

Alex didn't have a soul mark... and it something he was frustrated with deep down. He never voiced it out, and I never brought it up because I knew why he was without one.

 

Unsurprisingly, we broke our tension by laughing. It was soft but it was lively to both our ears, especially to my thorax.

As I turned away from Alex, my blonde, blue eyes, clean-shaven Alex, I airily laughed, suddenly seeing a tall man in a grey cotton shirt. I blinked, suddenly wide-eyed and dared to say his name, "Logan?"

Alex whipped his head to me then to where I was looking, confirming that in fact, there was the man I had been hallucinating of across the bar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, making him suddenly bolt and roughly exit, not forgetting to kick a car, setting off its alarm.

As a man shot up in recognition of the blaring sound, he shouted and mumbled some profanities, I raised my brows and stepped forward, wanting to run after him.

A sharp smell of jealousy held me back however. I stopped and turned back to Alex, my disheartened Alex.

I sighed and walked over to him. Alex turned and looked at me, "Go, he came here looking for you." he chuckled dryly, "he probably caught us laughing, or even in the act of kissing, and got jealous."

I clenched my jaw tightly as he got one of his cups and finished it. I nodded in disagreement, "No, he'll be fine."

Alex turned to me and scowled.

"You need me more," I muttered, grabbing his hand, proceeding to drape his arm over my shoulder. "Come on, let's watch a film. They're saying The Godfather's good."

My best friend looked at me like I grew another head, but as we walked off, his heart was light. We walked out of the place and I turned to him, smiling when I saw his smile.

"But you do know I love you, Alex, right?"

His breath hitched and we walked a couple more steps before he replied, "I do. I know you do."

**Author's Note:**

> U wanna know something...  
> the only reason why I put the status of this fic on completed because i know my lazy ass can't do regular updates.  
> Like wow writers who do regular updates  
> #goals  
> #howtobeyoupo  
> i'm sorry i always lead such nice readers on


End file.
